Portable computing devices such as, for example, e-readers and tablet computers, continue to increase in popularity. Because these devices are typically hand-held, both size and weight contribute to a positive or negative user experience. One characteristic that impacts both device size and weight is the size of the battery. Accordingly, devices are being manufactured with ever smaller batteries.
While a smaller battery has the benefit of smaller size and lighter weight, reduced battery life can negatively impact a user experience, both when the user initially obtains the device (e.g., the device battery may not be sufficiently charged when the user receives the device) and during ongoing use of the device. For example, when a user first obtains the device, it is preferable for the out-of-the-box experience to provide enough battery life to turn on the device, install updates on the device, and use the device for a short while before needing to charge the battery.